warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Quanta
| elemental damage = 220.0 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 200.0 | secondary physical damage = | secondary impact damage = | secondary puncture damage = | secondary slash damage = | secondary elemental damage type = | secondary elemental damage = | secondary speed = | secondary crit chance = | secondary crit damage = | secondary punch through = | secondary stat proc = | secondary ammo usage = 10 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | introduced = Update 14.1 | polarities = | notes = }} The Quanta is a Corpus mining laser cutter, the original version of the Mutalist Quanta. It features high damage per second and perfect accuracy, with a secondary-fire mode which launches explosive energy cubes that detonate on contact with enemies or after a short period of time, dealing damage. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages *Excellent ammo efficiency on normal firing mode. *Good chance to proc per second. *High damage per second. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Secondary fire lobs a small damage cube that explodes after a period of time or when hitting an enemy, with a high chance to proc. **Attacking the cube before it hits an enemy will prematurely detonate the cube, dealing considerably more damage. **Amount of cubes is limited only by ammunition, as opposed to its Mutalist variant. *Good critical damage. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages *While Quanta has much longer range (50 meters) than most other continuous beam weapons, it still limits your ability to damage enemies beyond the maximum range. *Cubes consume 10 rounds each; will not function with less than 10 rounds. *Cubes have slow travel time and slow down to a complete stop roughly 15 meters from the firing position. *Cubes can injure the user. *Inability to zoom makes it more difficult to land accurate shots at longer ranges. Notes *Only available from clan research in the Energy lab. *Has a polarity. *Like the Mutalist Quanta, the Quanta replaces the zoom function with a secondary fire mode that lets it shoot cubes that travel a short distance before stopping in mid-air. Unlike the radioactive orbs of the Mutalist version, the Quanta's cubes will explode upon impact with the first object they touch or by being fired upon by any weapon, dealing AoE damage. **Also unlike the Mutalist Quanta, the user is not limited by how many cubes can be fired at any given time, and are only limited by the amount of ammo in their magazine. *Although the cubes will deal high damage upon impact with an enemy, attacking the cube and making it explode will make the cube deal considerably more damage. *Currently (Update Version 14.1.2.1), Split Chamber causes the secondary fire cubes to often clip into each other, and detonate prematurely, usually immediately on firing. Tips Trivia *Unlike the Infested Version, the weapon's arms do not rotate when firing, and instead both ends are used to emit two laser beams that meet together at the reticule. *The Quanta clearly takes inspiration from the Shock Rifle of the Unreal Tournament series, as both share similar alternate and primary firing modes as well as identical synergy between the two. Bugs *Additional cubes generated by Split Chamber will often clip into the original cube and detonate prematurely, usually immediately on firing. Media Warframe0349.png|The Quanta as it appears in the Codex. Tenno Reinforcements - Quanta Warframe Quanta First Look Warframe Quanta Pro Builds 5 Forma Update 14.1.0 Warframe Quanta A Look at Warframe Quanta See Also *Mutalist Quanta, the hybrid Infested version of this weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Electricity Damage Category:Blast Damage Category:Update 14 Category:Special Weapons